Journey
by itachirocks31
Summary: There was nothing we could do. all of us where to not b spared. i had to protect my companions though. i will use it if i must. i just hope they can forgive me if i do. This would be the begining of my journey along with those i wanted to protect.


Hey this is my first try for an X-men one so be nice to me. Anyway this is going to have original characters in it and might get some of the real ones latter on. It might start out slow but I promise it will get better.

**Chapter 1**

Silence.

It can drive the most dangerous men mad. It can consume you and make you become insane. It can be the worst torture and make anyone want to do something, anything, to make it go away. To let the silence die and the sounds, the voices come back.

That's how we all felt. That's how we all feel. But no one is. No one is breaking the silence. We all are here. All of us put together in one huge room. We all could be talking, yelling, demanding on why we are here. But there is nothing. No one is talking. No one is yelling. No one is asking, why?

Why are we all here in this room? Why did this have to happen? Why are they doing this? Why is no one doing anything to stop this? Why aren't the police, the FBI, the authorities called yet? Why isn't any one doing something? Why are we just sitting here and accepting it?!

They are all standing here. They are all sitting here. And they are doing nothing!! Grownups, parents, are supposed to help us. They are supposed to protect us. But they are doing nothing. They are letting this continue. They are letting us be hit, broken and bleeding. They are letting us be taken away, and coming back broken and crying.

Though they may be doing this for us. We were all put in here with other groups. They might just be waiting to help us and saving their energy when those bastareds try to take us away, to brake and to bleed. There are at least 5 others groups in here. We have been lucky so far though. None of us have been taken. None of us have been beaten before our eyes. The others in the other groups aren't so lucky though. At least half of them have been stricken. At least half of them have been hit. At least half of them are hurt.

At first the parents were trying to stop them. Trying not to let the children under their care get hurt. It did not last long. When they stood up to help, to stop, they were over thrown and beaten twice as hard as us. Two of them have almost died because of trying to help the others. After that no one tried anything. They lost their will to help and just watched with regretful eyes.

We all are in this one corner of the room. We all are huddled here sitting, not knowing what else to do. Trying to be invisible. We have been lucky so far. I just hope it stays that way. I don't want to see them get hurt. These guys are my friends. I might not know them personally but I wish for them not to get hurt and I'll do anything in my power to help them. I will stand up to those bastareds that dare try to hurt them, try to break them and make them bleed. I will save them. I have the power but all I can do now is watch and wait.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

I look towards the door, we all do. We can hear them coming. Coming to decide who will be there next victim. Who will be there next play toy. I pray it is not one of us. I pray that it is not another girl. The last one they took came back worse than anything I had seen. I had never seen 

someone like that. Broken beyond repair with her clothes torn up and her shivering form on the cold, hard floor. Blood all over her clothes, her face so empty, and her eyes had a dead look in them like she wishes she could just die. They still have that look in them now.

The footsteps stop. The door opens. Five of them come into this room. This room filled with nightmares and fear. But we must stand strong. I must stand strong. For us. For them.

They look at us with a sneer on their faces. They look at us like fresh meat ready for the slaughter. I just want to beat that stupid sneer off their faces and show them who really has the upper hand here. But I don't. I can't. I must not show anything unless they try to take my companions, my friends, away. Then I shall act. But not before or I might not have enough energy to help them.

They are looking around, trying to find fresh prey to beat or violate. Then one of them looks our way. Then one of them starts walking towards us.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

He's coming closer.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

I'm getting ready to protect us.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

He stops in front of the pair in front of us and sneers at them. He tells his buddies that these two shall do. That they are there next little play toys. He has chosen a boy and girl. It looks like they are siblings. They come over and take the girl first, kicking and screaming to not go, for someone to help. The boy is more aggressive, trying to save his sister. They start beating him in front of us until he stops. We all can hear the dips of his blood falling on the hard floor and the yelps of pain he lets out. We all hear the smacks and pounds as fists hit him. They take him and drag him after his sister.

We hear them walking away. We cannot hear the screams anymore. We cannot hear their footsteps anymore. We cannot hear the drip, drip, drip, of the boy's blood anymore. All we hear is silence. And we welcomed it.

Woot!! First chapter done. You may be confused on what is happening but bear with me. It will make sense soon. Anyway R&R and if u hav any suggestions bout it plz let me know. If 8u do I will give u a biscuit. Lolz )


End file.
